Khorne Empire
Overview Khorne Empire was a clan that began at the end of the Kardían Era that thrived during the Shadow Epoch. It is notable for its aggression against other clans. History Formation Khorne Empire was formed in late 2011 after Polarlab left Blood Star Rebellion and was influenced by that clan's dark and malignant style. Khorne Empire was originally formed as the Khorne Siika Empire alongside Elmofast. However, Elmofast left PSN shortly after the clan's formation so the name was changed to simply Khorne Empire. The new clan allegedly gained 20 members within a week of foundation. Polar declared himself Emperor of KE and appointed Alorem123 as his co-leader. Khorne Empire began to produce weapons for use in mech battle against other clans, and Polar soon set his sights on a campaign for 'world domination.'Biography of Polarlab (p. 14)Polarlab's Clan Census Early Conquest Khorne Empire decided to pick off weaker clans to augment its own strength by incorporating their members into their ranks. KE annexed Emblazia, supposedly taking all its members. Emblazia's leader, Errmac1, became one of KE's major generals.Biography of Polarlab (pp. 14-15) Khorne intelligence discovered the existence of Noble Army, a spin-off of JRMC led by Black_Plaque23. Khorne Empire supposedly defeated Noble Army in three weeks. Polarlab claims that this attracted the attention of the JRMC, who supposedly threatened to declare war. LEGOMARSTER, the leader of the JRMC at the time, denies this.LEGOMARSTER's Testimony A week after the defeat of Noble Army, Alorem123 left LBP. This forced Polar to replace him with Blondzombie1. Soon thereafter, an unknown mercenary clan led by Juusetti1 expressed desire to cede his clan with KE. Polar allowed it, gaining all of the members of Juusetti's clan. By this point, Khorne Empire supposedly had around 80 members. Polarlab claims that the Commando Recon Operations declared war on Khorne Empire, and that KE defeated them within three weeks. However, M88youngling claims that there was no war declaration and this conflict never occurred.M88youngling's Testimony Khorne intelligence soon discovered that Electronic Skull Empire was allegedly planning to attack KE. Polarlab preemptively declared war on ESE and supposedly defeated them within a month, resulting in ESE disbanding. Civil War and Notoriety Polarlab took a leave of absence, putting Blondzombie1 in charge for the duration of his leave. A week later, Polar returned to find a civil war within KE. Hellboy2368 had recreated his former clan, the Brotherhood, and used it to form a rebellion within KE. Furious, Polarlab brought order back to KE and allegedly defeated the rebellion. Polar made alliances with Rosscored1's Toxic Empire and EliteShadow90's Black Skull Empire during the recovery period. Around this point, Fallen Republic had been formed from the merge of Blood Star Rebelion and Armageddon Empire on August 31st, 2011. One of the founding leaders of Fallen Republic, Birdman-Jay-, held a grudge against Polarlab for the events of the AREA conflict. Birdman supposedly rallied various clans against KE. KE's notoriety reached the Red Skull Republic, which declared war by order of RSR co-leader Solidsnake1964. DarkInfection's Chaos Clan also declared war. In response, Polar appointed Errmac1 as his co-leader. Despite the change of administration, Khorne Empire was defeated by Chaos Clan within a month.Biography of Polarlab (pp. 15-16)Polarlab's Clan Timeline Taking two weeks to recover, Khorne Empire still had to deal with the threat of RSR. SolidSnake had allegedly been banned from PSN for unknown reasons, and RSR was supposedly experiencing some internal issues. RSR's leader, Hitman__101, resigned and left PSN, leaving HomocidalChicken, JeepGuy470, and iBayonet in charge. Further assisting KE's serendipity in the war was former RSR member mat_thekid. Mat supplied KE with many RSR items. KE released a level giving away all of these items to spite RSR. KE supposedly ran off most of the RSR administration with the exception of HomocidalChicken. Chicken pushed to negotiate peace terms with two of his bodyguards, Endlessrage1 and FinleyHatfield. Polarlab declined the offer, and within a month Red Skull Republic allegedly surrendered to Khorne Empire.Biography of Polarlab (pp. 16-17) Superpower After defeating Red Skull Republic, Khorne Empire asserted itself as a superpower. At this point, KE supposedly had over 150+ members, though this is unverified. Somehow, Birdman and Polar became friends once more which allowed Khorne Empire and Fallen Republic to become allies. Graciedog74, alongside Reecarno, Park_Boy1 and xCrimsarx from KE formed the Sideburn Rebellion to usurp power from Emperor Polarlab, but they were quickly defeated. Soon thereafter, several allies of KE became divisions of the Empire such as Toxic Empire and Black Skull Empire. These divisions seemed to retain the names of the clans they originated from. Later, the Black Skull Empire division of KE started to push for independence. EliteShadow, the division leader, was discovered to have allegedly been manipulated by DEATH_369, the original BSE leader. Emperor Polarlab confronted DEATH over the issue, but during the confrontation DarkInfection arrived, revealing that DEATH was a member of Chaos Clan. Polar then declared war on Chaos Clan, and dispatched KE's elite, undefeated Mantel Force for the war. Led by Kingmatt33, the five members of the Mantel Force were supposedly defeated by Chaos Clan a week later. Shocked by the defeat, the rest of KE attacked Chaos Clan with many anti-CC levels. Chaos Clan supposedly retaliated with over 2,000 spam comments on Polar's profile. After three or four weeks, Khorne Empire was once more defeated by Chaos Clan. The loss was devastating for KE, causing many of its members to scatter. Polar managed to consolidate some of the remaining members into a new temporary group called Scorched Reich, which later became the second Khorne Empire.Biography of Polarlab (pp. 17-18) Second Khorne Empire Polar considered the recovery from KE's second defeat at the hands of Chaos Clan to be a rebirth of the Empire. Polar rebuilt the clan from the ground up with new uniforms and an updated style. He aimed to fix the flaws of the first KE to make the second one more successful. Certain policies were changed, such as recruitment policies. Polar allowed KE to recruit those with lower than 20 hearts. Before this, members had to have at least 20 hearts to join. Khorne Empire grew large once again in a relatively short period of time. Polar once more pursued his goal for 'world domination' by attacking other clans. Graciedog74 and the Sideburn Rebellion returned, and were allegedly swiftly defeated by KE once again. However, unbeknownst to the KE administration, the Rebellion was aligned with the Fallen Republic. The Rebellion's defeat resulted in the denouncement of KE by Fallen Republic. Upset by this, Emperor Polar declared war on Fallen Republic. Khorne Empire lost the war, but Fallen Republic backed off due to their leader, Jukewannabe, supposedly respecting KE's potential.Biography of Polarlab (pp. 18-19) Khorne Empire once more went after DEATH_369 and Chaos Clan. After three weeks due to Chaos Clan's support from Khorne Empire member Juusetti1's support and alleged cheating, Khorne Empire was once more defeated. Weeks later, Polarlab created a puppet state of Khorne Empire called Khorne Armies. He placed it in the charge of Shadowtom66. Khorne Armies supposedly became very large, making it a powerful asset to KE. Khorne Empire and Khorne Armies soon thereafter allegedly defeated Phoenix Clan led by Mr_Nature within two weeks. After the defeat of Phoenix, Vector Troop returned under the leadership of Deadpool010. VT quickly became very large, and soon Khorne Empire accused VT of stealing members from KE. Vector Troop allegedly stole around ten members from KE, including the co-leader Errmac1. Vector Troop defeated Khorne Empire in a propaganda-heavy war, and Polar decided that it was time for Khorne Empire to end in favor of the formation of New Dawn Empire.Biography of Polarlab (pp. 19-20) Third Khorne Empire After New Dawn Empire failed, Polar left LBP and returned at a later date to rebuild Khorne Empire for a third time. Polar took note that many other clans had grown weaker and that it would be an ideal time for him to seek 'world domination' once more. Khorne Empire allied with a clan called SV led by xGoldenReaperx, SVR by xSiberian_Ninjax, and Turan Empire led by TheElite_Emre. Reaper and Siberian's clans both merged into Khorne Empire. Around this time, Fallen Republic attacked Chaos Clan because FR's leader Jukewannabe was angry that Chaos Clan had defeated Khorne Empire. Instead of joining FR's side of the conflict, Polar assisted both sides of the conflict in the hope that both clans would destroy one another. The conflict supposedly ended in a tie. A period of inactivity struck clanning, leading to Chaos Clan and Fallen Republic to fall inactive. However, GoldenReaper took back control of Fallen Republic during this time.Biography of Polarlab (pp. 20-21) An ally of Khorne Empire, Nightfall Empire, supposedly was destroyed by Kingkiller's Galactic Rebellion. Khorne Empire did not immediately respond to GR's aggression, and rather responded with caution due to being aware of GR's support. Polar attempted to be friends with Kingkiller, attempting to train him in creating, but Polar saw Kingkiller as a terrible creator. After abandoning Kingkiller as his student, Kingkiller published a new recruitment level for GR which Polar considered to be surprisingly good. Suddenly feeling a disdain for Kingkiller, Polar declared war and allegedly defeated the Galactic Rebellion. After the defeat of GR, CORE Union was formed by the remaining major clans of LBP who were Vector Troop, Black Skull Empire, SSR, and Red Skull Republic. Khorne Empire abstained due to it contradicting Polar's plans of 'world domination.' Kingkiller later returned, reforming the long-dead Atomic Aftermath clan. Kingkiller allegedly stole a member of KE, Forsaken_Shadow, and this angered Polar, but it did not immediately lead to war. KE soon supposedly defeated MaW Incorporated. To accomplish his goals of what he considered 'world domination,' Polar reformed Khorne Empire into a revived Black Scythe Army. Fourth Khorne Empire Following the Axis conflict with CORE Union and the USSR, Polar revived Khorne Empire for a fourth time. After the reformation, KE supposedly defeated a small clan called VUD that had claimed that KE had defeated one of their allies. Polar soon pursued dominance over other clans once more, and reformed the Axis Alliance. with the help of Zimxim's clan EMR, BSE, and other clans, Polar set his sights on picking off other clans one by one. Khorne Empire and the Axis started by declaring war on Turan Empire due to Turan's sights on 'world domination' as well. Turan's leader, cCc_Atillah_cCc was allegedly banned during this time, leaving Chimerandinos the leader of the clan. Intelligence from Dark_J_Romero revealed that Huntsman007 planned on using a level jammer on Polarlab's moon and that the Remnants Union, Evurikal Legion and Black Hawk Army were aligned with Turan. Polar, using this information, allegedly scared RU and EL into abandoning the war, leaving Turan down by two allies. Within two weeks, KE and the Axis supposedly defeated TE and BHA after Chimerandinos surrendered.Biography of Polarlab (pp. 24-25) Soon after the defeat of Turan and Black Hawk Army, Wanida_12 and the Silentium Contra declared war on the Khorne Empire and the Axis. After a week, Silentium Contra claimed victory, but then Silentium Contra's leaders were allegedly banned from PSN, leaving SC defunct. Sometime after the defeat, Polar shut down Khorne Empire.Biography of Polarlab (pp. 25-26) Demographics Population According to Polarlab's clan census, Khorne Empire is estimated to have had between 90 and 130 members. However, only around 57 are verified on the census. Language Khorne Empire is known to have spoken English, but it is not known if any other languages were spoken. Government Khorne Empire is presumed to have been a total autocracy with Polarlab as the Emperor, the supreme leader. Its co-leader position is known to have been referred to as the Grand Vizier. There were also other ranking positions. In order of highest to lowest level of power, these positions were lord, commander, lieutenant, enforcer, and heretic. Foreign Relations and Military Khorne Empire was highly aggressive toward other clans, starting many wars over minor slights. They still had various allies, and were once a member state of the Axis Alliance. Khorne Empire was also allied with Nightfall Empire, Toxic Empire, and Black Skull Empire. Many of KE's allies became annexed by KE. Culture and Style Khorne Empire's style is based off of the chaos god of war, Khorne, from Warhammer 40000. Due to this, and due to Polarlab's experience being a member of Blood Star Rebellion, Khorne Empire has a notably dark and malignant theme. This style evolved over the years that KE existed, gradually increasing in quality. Videos Khorne Empire had various movie depictions published by Polarlab. These movies were often satire of events at the time, typically depicting victorious exploits of KE and making fun of their enemies. In one video, Dead Sky Black Sun, it depicts the execution by hanging of several traitors to KE including Juusetti1. Anaerith City Khorne Empire had its own city in a level published on August 19th, 2013, called Anaerith City. It is alternatively known as "The City Built in Blood."Level: [KE Anaeraith City- The City Built In Blood] It highlights KE's use of the 3D glitch to make detailed backdrops, as well as a dark, wasteland-like style. Recruitment Content Khorne Empire had various recruitment levels, including one recruitment menu published by Polarlab on June 26th, 2012 which is now locked. Iconography Khorne Empire had various icons and logos that it used throughout the years. All were centered around the core symbol of Khorne. It is unknown if this lineup of icons are meant to be separate logos for KE or a series of rank icons for members to identify their rank in the Empire. Uniforms KE is believed to have had some kind of themed-uniform policy. Khorne uniforms don't appear to have strict rules on colors or use of costume pieces, but they do seem to have a common dark or evil theme. Khorne Empire Fried Chicken Khorne Empire Fried Chicken, otherwise referred to as KEFC, is a joke that fuses Khorne Empire's acronym with Kentucky Fried Chicken, otherwise known as KFC. The joke led to the design of a logo for the restaurant, as well as various cameos in videos and levels. A KEFC restaurant appears in the northern district of the LittleBigPlanet Union's capital of Las Calles, created by Octar1. The picture of Polarlab in the KEFC logo has also been seen in a separate picture with the caption, "Polololo". Infrastructure It is not known how Khorne Empire communicated with its members. It is presumed to have had some kind of system of communication in order to handle its large number of members. A picture uploaded by Polarlab suggests that Khorne Empire possessed some kind of level security with a keycard. References Category:Clans Category:2011